1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automatic weapons using centrifugal force to propel projectiles.
The present invention particularly relates to projectile trigger and release mechanisms for rotating weapons propelling projectiles by centrifugal force.
The present invention still more particularly relates to control of each of (1) the release of projectiles, (2) the numbers of projectiles released, and (3) the numbers of instances per revolution at which projectiles may selectively be released, in a rotating weapon propelling projectiles by centrifugal force.
2. Background of the Invention